


I finally Found You

by Sunshine_Swiss88



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, F/F, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Multi, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Single Parent Clarke Griffin, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, actress lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Swiss88/pseuds/Sunshine_Swiss88
Summary: Clarke is single parent, raising her six year old Aden with his two god parents & her dog Doc (who one day goes missing). One of clarke best friend is famous actress on hit show The 100. Lexa Woods is famous actress know her roles of the 100 & fear walk dead. Lexa hasn’t had the best love life with her now ex girlfriend for 10 years only people always by her side her siblings Anya & Lincoln.





	I finally Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like making fanfics of characters. I rather read them, but I have this story in my head for a while. I know some y’all going be mean, cruel, and of course bad talking about my grammar, and of course about my story. This story is mines, but the characters I’m using isn’t. Anyone wanna be My beta or whatever you call it please hit me up. Hope some y’all like it if not then don’t give two cent what you think!

Drunk-dialing was never a good idea ever for Lexa In she knew that. Unfortunately for Lexa Woods, she had too many tequilas in her system to be in her right mind, so she went right on dialing, taking three tries before she hit the right choice from the selections in her cell phone and ignoring the seemingly faraway voice screaming for her to hang up, for God’s sake, before it was too late.

 

Before she had time to hang up a voice answered Hello? Is someone there?

 

The Female voice echo out on speaker of Lexa phone sounds concerned? Lexa wonders if she still has hope with the woman she fell in love with so many years ago would, take her back? Costia was her name.

 

Lexa fell in love with her, when they were in high school.

They met at the gym in 9th grade as she was walking to gym for her third period class.

 

Spotting the confused girl looking lost & confused, as younger Lexa walk up to her asking if she needs any help with her schedule & someone to show her around the high school.

 

Never seen such a beautiful girl before, In you know how they say the rest was history, so she thought.

Costia sounded worried Lexa thought maybe she has some hope one day if they ever end up being back together? Costia Asked Lexa again if she was alright Lexa couldn’t help but nodded in response to Costia voice. Even, though she couldn’t see her. Lexa it’s late, why are you calling me so late again for the fourth time this week?

 

I... I’m sorry okay, it’s just I miss you so much, do you think we could start over again please? I... I miss you so much! Costia sighs, Lexa look we already talk about this yesterday, the day before, and the following day.

 

 

You know why we can’t be together, Costia starts explaining to Lexa again: “Look I love you but, you’re always gone in you know I don’t like for you being gone 6 months till a year, I have needs to you know.” I can’t just still here forever waiting for you to get back from, filming the show, fear the walking dead! I want someone here with me its stressful when I need to cuddle up for having a stressful day at work.

 

Come home to a cook meal, have a nice clean house to come home too, I’m sorry Lexa that you can’t be the person I want in my life.

 

Ever since you started acting at school, getting small rolls & got that big major part on that one hit show, but, the Director killed you off the show, I thought you was done acting until you got a role on the spin-off on fear the walking dead.

 

Ugh, I really didn’t want to do this over the phone, but… I’m not sure you wanted to hear it from me and not somebody else, one of our friends or something.

 

Plus, I try telling you the past four nights since we last talked, and I’m sure you’re in a better place by now. Emotionally, I mean. Then you were in last June. Right? She cleared her throat.

 

“Wow. I’m rambling. Sorry. Okay. Um…” She paused and then blurted, “James and I are getting married in November.” Lexa are you there still? She couldn’t answer she just made a noise so Costia know she still on the line. She put a relieved breath. Like I said, I just wanted you to know from me and not from somebody else.

 

I’m sorry to tell you like this, but I didn’t want to wait. This time, the sound was an audible swallow. Okay then. I hope you’re okay with this information, Costia hangs up.

 

Lexa held the phone to her ear long after long silence, that was the last time she ever speaks to her. James and I are getting married in November. Was the last thing Lexa heard after she collapses on the floor in tears.

 

 

“Mommy, hurry up doc needs to go to the bathroom, he uses it on the floor again.” Aden called out. “Aden Jacob Griffin! You better take your dog outside in let him do his business, stop playing you’re video games or you're going be, grounded till the age of 25!” Ha! Funny mommy, we all know you wouldn’t ground me that long I’ll be married by then, Aden called out.

 

Clarke comes rushing around the corner with both hands on hips, glaring at her son, smart mouth. Clarke knows he’s been hanging out with raven too much, she has to give her best friend of 15 years a good talk later when she comes back from her date with Finn.

“Door bell ring, sending Aden running as fast as he can to the door while sliding with his socks on” Clarke yells out to Aden. Please make sure you ask

who’s there first Aden, we don’t need another Jehovah witness or Pentecostal at the door again.

 

Trying convince Clarke that it’s a sin to celebrate birthdays, Christmas or any other special holidays. Just because some part of her mom side is Jehovah witness, doesn’t mean she does like them. Just some of them are very judgmental.

She remembers the time Raven almost gave this poor lady a heart attack when she came to the door, gave me a kiss on the lips in says come on Clarkey my dick ain’t going be hard anymore for you to suck on. Poor lady almost passed out, running for her life saying they both going to hell in god can’t save them both.

 

Doc starts barking crazy & whimpering as he knows who’s behind the door.

Doc is a German Shepherd he’s only 8 months old, very well-trained by following commands, but sometimes he gets little wild and don’t follow my commands he just a puppy at heart, but very protective when it came to Aden & myself.

 

I got doc as a Christmas gift for Aden, he always tells his aunties O, Raven and Harper he wants a puppy for Christmas. So one day Clarke went to her best friends Bellamy and Monty, who’s on the force if both them knew anyone sells a puppy just her luck, Monty has a friend name Jasper who trains and breeds dogs for a living because he also a cop.

 

Doc no stay, don’t move! As Clarke hears her son giving doc commands! She could hear raven talking to Aden, what’s up squirt ready to watch Marathon of fear the walking dead, and what took you so long to open the door? Do you know how hot it is out here!

 

 

Auntie Ray, I’m not a squirt anymore you know I’m bad ass, and Hell yes I’m ready Aden shouts!

 

 

ADEN! What did I tell you using that language in my house! Clarke looks at him with anger and looks at laughing Raven Clarke gives her evil glare as raven puts her hands up in surrender!

 

Aden mumbles sorry mommy, it won’t happen again I promise. Good now I’m going be late for my date, he be here any minute now. Aden looks at his auntie Raven in cross his fingers smiling, while Raven chuckles.

 

Clarke turns around in she looks at her son & best friend knowing they looking suspicious already! Okay raven you know Aden bed time can’t be going bed at 1am he needs his sleep! Aden cry’s out, but mom it’s Fear the walking dead, our favorite show, please we have to watch the Marathon Lexa Woods is on the show. Season 4b will be on soon we have to catch up on our show mom please plus it’s Friday no school tomorrow!

 

Clarke looks at her son in shakes her head I’m sorry bedtime at 10:30pm nothing later! I’m sorry what is the walking dead? Clarke looks at Raven weird in tells “Raven this show isn’t going give my baby nightmares now is it?”

 

“Raven laughs nervously What? Um no it’s not it’s with zombies and the actress who plays in it is Lexa Woods from the 100?”

Clarke doesn’t know who Lexa Woods is? Raven looks confused in looking at her best friend like she grew three heads in shakes her in says “wait, wait Clarke tell me you seen Lexa Woods show’s? Don’t tell me I’ve been friends with you this long in you don’t know this beautiful bad ass actress is?”

 

“Clarke yells language Ray!” “She THE LEXA WOODS I’m always ranting about how beautiful she is, wishing she could have my baby Raven complains.”

 

 

Clarke looks at raven like she doesn’t have a clue who she talking, about this so called Lexa probably some 50 year old woman for all she knows in she has her best friends making her son watch another trashy shows.

 

Then Clarke thinks for a second in says wait you said zombies, they are zombies in this show Raven! Her best friend laughs in say did I say zombies nooooo... I mean on cue the doorbell rings raven mumbles save by the bell!

 

Clarke shakes her head looks at her son Aden raise her eyebrows, while he smiles big for her and shrugs shoulders. Doc is the first one at the door growling & barking crazy.

 

Doc come here, her pup wouldn’t have any of that until he waits for the person who’s at the door, to show themselves. As Aden asked who it was the person on the other end of the door says it’s um, Finn Collins. Aden opens the door holding back doc while doc growling & snarling at the man.

 

 

Aden pulls doc by his collar in commands no doc, don’t bite stay put. Finn gives Aden a smile in says what’s up little dude? Where’s your mommy at? Aden rolls his eyes in says “she in the living room with auntie Raven” Finn ruffled Aden hair, Telling Finn to stop messing up his hair, while doc just sat there next to Aden snarling and growling at Finn.

 

Doc was to busy growling with his tail between his legs hair standing up. Walking back to the living room to lay next to Clarke feet. Raven comes around the corner eyeing Finn.

 

Because she knows her best friend, starting to have feelings for him in knows she has to respect her wishes if they do plan on moving in together or married in the future.

 

Raven dislikes Finn because she heard stories about him being a player. And if doc doesn’t like him then she doesn’t like him either. Dogs could look at a human in known a person, personality quicker than us humans know about each other.

 

Raven threatens Finn tells him if you don’t have my friend back at 12 am or later she threatened to make him go boom and that she knows where he lives because she works for NASA/CIA just to remind him on whose Clarke best friend and remind him what she Capable of doing to him.

 

“Ray, please don’t scare my date I beg you, Clarke laughs she kisses Aden on the cheek tells him to be good for aunt ray. She looks up at raven while she was to busy glaring at Finn, Clarke puts her hand on her arm in tells raven play nice in if she gets too bored call O over when she gets off work.”

 

“She has not spent time with her god son that much because of working too much. If she gives you another excuse put Aden on the phone you know how she gets, she can’t say no to him. Raven nods her yes excepting the offer. She looks down at doc who locks eyes on Clarke’s date who still growling just a little.”

 

Clarke calls out for doc in his tail starts moving fast, but when Finn try’s to step closer to Clarke to tell her if she ready to go, doc starts barking & growling at him again close to getting bit. Aden pulls doc over to the kitchen to get him a dog treats. Saying good boy for rewarding him for almost biting Finn.

 

Clarke was concerned about Finn almost getting his hand chewed off by doc in asked Finn if he was okay? Finn lies in say yes, I’m Fine he does have his rabies shots if he did bite me right? Clarke responded yes he got all his shots. Finn said then theirs nothing to worry about.

 

Even though he was thinking to himself that he can’t wait to move in, first thing would have to go is that stupid mutt dog of hers, then the best friend, and we could send the brat to bordering school.

 

In start our own family together. That be my next plan get rid of the dog first! He smiles in leans in to kiss Clarke on the lips.

 

Finn asked if she was ready with his hand on her ass, that’s when raven grabs his hand in whispers in says remember what I said Finn I could make you go boom. He removes his hand in tells Clarke he’ll be waiting in the car. Finn walks out towards his car he mumbles “that bitch has to go.” When Clarke gets in the car 2 minutes later Finn turns towards her in smiles you’re ready? Clarke smiles in says yes...

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
